Hide & Seek
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: Sakura just wants to become a singer. While working for a record company and she's promoted to be the assistant to Sasuke, the vice-president. But one day Sakura's demo CD is accidently sent to Sasuke and he sends her out to find the girl in on the CD.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Naruto. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!"

It took me a few seconds to open my eyes and saw my mom, brother and sister standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces. My mom held a small chocolate cake with a random number of candles sticking out.

"Happy birthday to you," they sang and moved closer to me. I blew out the candles and yawned, just waking up.

"Here," Harumi said and held out a square shaped present. The present was wrapped in tissue paper with navy blue ribbon. Harumi was my youngest sister at only seven (almost eight) while I just turned twenty-three years old.

My family wasn't very rich but we weren't dirt poor, either. I still had to help with the rent a little but we don't have much money to spend. But I was still happy with my five dollar journal. It's the thought that counts, right?

"Get up your gonna be late!" Mom told me.

And just like that I was up and running through my morning routine. I thought once I graduated high school it would be different. Like waking up at eight o'clock instead of six, having a choice of what I want to wear for the day, and stopping at little coffee shops on the way. I hummed along to Akihara Kasumi's new song 'Moon' as I made my bed. It didn't take me long to do that so I quickly got dressed with what Hinata and TenTen gave me for my birthday.

It was a silk, pink short sleeve top with a black blazer and a knee-length black skirt (she said I wore too many pants). They also had dared to give me a pair of four-inch high, open-toe, black high heels. I combed my hair and arranged into my usual style, grabbed my large leather purse--that costs more than I make in a week--and I was off to work I was.

I worked at Konoha Record--the Land of Fire's leading record company. No, I worked as a seamstress for the 'products'. Singers can bring their clothes to their labels and get them dry-cleanded for free! We occasionally work on the costumes they were in live performances. Today, the CEO's son was taking over as vice president after the other one resigned in some sex scandal. You'd think these people with such well paying jobs would be able to keep their pants on.

I sat my purse down at the door and sat with my two siblings at the table. Mom put a plate in front of me and I began to eat. After three eggs, some hash browns, and four slices of buttered toast my skirt felt a tiny bit more snug on my butt. I excused myself by saying 'I couldn't eat another bite' and walked quickly to the bus stop. I waited for a whole half an hour until the bus came. At this rate I would have to hurry to not be late.

I ran towards the building as fast as I could in heels and with a full stomach. I pushed through the crowd and was almost there when a car came speeding out of the alley. I didn't see him and apparently he didn't see me until he was a foot away from running me over.

_SCREECH!_

I stopped and jumped back. The car was a white (WHITE not black) limo. I kicked the license pate with my heel.

"Watch where you're going, _bakayaro_!" I yelled and ran off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Where were you?" Hinata asked once I walked out of the elevator. We walked through the hallways until we got to the receptionist's desk where TenTen sat, typing furiously on the computer.

"The bus was late," I replied. I wiped the sweat off my brow. I could feel the wet, blotches of sweat under my arms.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" TenTen said with a huge grin and went back to her typing.

**Name: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Occupation: Seamstress**

**Age: 23**

**Status: Best-friend**

**Name: TenTen**

**Occupation: Receptionist**

**Age: 25**

**Status: Big sister type**

I watched as the people bustled around, in and out through the hallways like ants. Everyone was pretty high class here. Five-hundred dollar purses and designer clothes galore. It's funny, though. They're considered 'rich' when walking down down the street but the singers we work with would like to squash us between their expensive shoes. The only problem is that most employees would like to squash me under their shoe, too. It's all high school again.

"You guys better get your asses in here or there will be hell to pay!" Hiroki--the gay dude who works with me in the costume department--yelled.

I followed the rest of Fugaku's henchmen into the huge meeting room. It took us a good meeting to get settled. In the center was a long table with ten chairs on the side closest to the window and podium at the front.

"Silence!" Fugaku yelled, slamming his fist into the podium.

Ladies and gentlemen, meet the evil principal. I told you this was high school all over again.

"I think he forgot his meds today," TenTen whispered to me. A laugh escaped from my mouth and all eyes fell upon me including Fugaku's.

"May I begin now?" he asked, giving me the death glare. I didn't dare to nod in response.

"Without any further a due I would like to welcome the beginning of a new era," he said and switched places with his son, Sasuke.

We all clapped and he spoke into the mic, "Thank you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and it's my pleasure to become the new vice-president of Konoha Entertainment," he said.

I tuned Sasuke out for a minute and looked around at the people sitting in the chairs at the desk. Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Hatake Kakashi were the main producers at Konoha Ent.

"I would also like to welcome my new assistant, Haruno Sakura," he said and began to clap.

Wait! What?!

**xoxoxoox**

**I want to finish this story by the end of the summer. I posted a schedule of expected update dates on my profile. **

**Please read AND review!**

**-Emiko Ishida**


	2. Dance With Me

**I said I was going to update the 24th but I got behind so I figured I'd update the next day in the afternoon because most people are on at that time.**

**But then I flip on the news and in bold letters it says: 'MICHAEL JACKSON IS DEAD' and I spit out the water I was drinking. So I was glued to the TV screen all night (went to bed at two). Now, I'm not the biggest fan of Michael but I had been following news about his upcoming 50 shows starting on July 13th. I saw articles saying he was throwing up in rehearsals and stuff--so we're not talking about a guy who was in great health--it's obvious by looking at him. I feel gutted by the loss of him and Farah IN ONE DAY! **

**I'd like to give a thank you to all who reviewed. And the people who put this fic on their story alerts: Asarin159, eviltwin222, KurenaiBara-chan, loca4life, Luna Rei Harmony, Oblivion's Creed, SasoLOVE111, ssraja10, totally preOccupieD, -chan.X! I love you guys!**

**-Emiko Ishida**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_One._

"She's in position! Get ready! Ten seconds!"

_Two._

"Ready?"

_Three._

"Go!"

Pop music played and Yamanaka Ino moved swiftly on the stage with her other dancers.

**Hey, baby boy**

**Ain't I standing here?**

**Don't you feel the way I feel?**

**Long story short**

**Come and dance with me**

**You feeling the heat, baby?**

**Music comes on**

**Dancin' are you not?**

**Just come on and dance, dance, dance with me**

**Even when times are bad**

**Let the music move your feet**

**Don't fight this feeling**

**My blood is pumping**

**My heart is jumping**

**Adrenaline rushing**

**Whatever you do don't wake me up**

**If this is a dream**

**Just dance with me**

**Just come on and dance, dance, dance with me**

**Even when times are bad**

**Let the music move your feet**

**Don't fight this feeling**

'Good jobs' were thrown around the backstage area as a sweaty Ino came off the stage. The staff swarmed around her dabbing her with fluffy towels that said 'Hypnotic Dancefloor Tour' on them. She began walking down the thin halls to her dressing room. She handed me her jewlery hastily. You could hear fans chanting 'encore' wildly.

"Encore my ass," she mumbled.

Once we were in her dressing room it was only me and Hinata. She ripped off the silver tube dress she was wearing. This is the worst part of the job--and it's even worse when we have to dress her between songs. Ino strutted into the bathroom and tossed the silver shoes from inside the bathroom. I sighed and grabbed the shoes and put them back into the box. She had ten pairs of these for the twenty-five shows she started on January 1st. I went over to the rack of the six outfits she wore tonight. She had six duplicates of each so she didn't have to wear the same thing every show.

It was almost ten o'clock and I only got five hours of sleep because I had to repair one of the outfits. You'd think she would wear one of the five others but she wanted to wear the one that had been damaged in transportation. The stage isn't very comfortable.

"Ah," Ino said and came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her straw blonde hair. "Aren't you guys coming to the after party?"

"What after party?" Hinata asked.

"The one at Hoshizora," she answered.

Hoshizora. . . wasn't that a famous night club?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Music boomed so I thought the room was shaking. After a while I was able to get used to the ringing in my ears. I could see Fugaku talking to some guy but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. I was supposed to start as his assistant tomorrow and I was trying to avoid him--especially after what I did to his car.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled across the room.

"Hey, Naruto," I replied with half of the enthusiasm he was bursting with.

"I was wondering if you could go get some ramen with me after--"

"Sorry, Naruto. I need to go--I see Hinata and TenTen," I lied and ran off to the only place where Naruto would not follow me--the bathroom. I stormed in and there Ino was--applying some makeup to her plastic face. Her hair was curled pulled to the left side. She wore a sunny yellow dress with an opening back and a neckline that would attract a guy from a mile away.

We didn't exchange any words (only glares) and I went into the bathroom stall. I didn't have to go so after a minute Ino was still in the room and was getting supcious. I opened my purse and pulled out a mint tin. I grimaced and let the tin of mints fall into the toliet. I cringed and took it back out.

_Flush._

I left the bathroom with my left hand dripping wet.

"Attention! Attention, everyone!" Fugaku said, tapping his glass with a fork. Fugaku never said 'please'. A blanket of silence fell over the crowd

"I'd like to bring up some people that have made this tourpossible. Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and my assitant Sakura," Sasuke said.

Slowly I summonded the courage to walk up there. Giggles erupted as soon as I walked up there.

"Honey, you have. . ." Kurenai began and pointed to my shoe.

A strip of toliet papaer was stuck to it.

**(R.I.P. Michael Jackson)**


	3. Life

"Good job, Harumi-chan!" I applauded along with my brother and mother.

"Harumi-chan is going to be the best child in the choir," Mom said with a big smile, tucking her under her arm.

"Yeah, definitely!" I agreed as my little sister squirmed like a worm to get out from under her mother's grasp.

"You better go or you'll be late," Mom said and I popped the last piece of watermelon into my mouth.

"Yeah," I said, looking at the clock. I threw on my jacket, slung my bag over my shoulder, and rushed to the door.

"Don't forget my recital tonight, Onee-chan!" Harumi yelled from the front door.

"I won't!"

I decided to walk today because it was pretty nice. Cool breezes ran through the air even though it was the last day of March. But it's officially spring now, right? Weather always gave Konoha mercy during the early months of the year. Work had become a big burden for me since I started working for Sasuke. I don't like the idea of being anyone's assistant--especially Sasuke's. I guess I should be happy. I should be happy that I work for him. I get paid a nice amount, my family and I are healthy, and we have a house. Some people aren't as fortunate as us. But working aT Konoha Entertainment makes me feel like I'm not.

I stopped at the stoplight and waited for it to green. The exhaust from one of the cars began to annoy me. I looked to my left and there was Uchiha Sasuke, driving a black Lambirgini.

"Sasuke-san?" I asked, tilting my head unconsciously. Gah! Why am acting cute?

He gave what was a pathetic excuse for a wave and turned his attention back to the road in front of him. After a few seconds he popped open the door. "Get in," he said with a sigh and a scowl on his face.

"We have a lot to do today. I need to meet with Ino's stylist to finalize the new single covers," he told me as I got my stuff settled. He hit the gas when I was digging through my bag for my phone and I almost went flying. I can't believe this guy hasn't gotten a DUI before.

But what new single?

"You have to confirm her performance with Good Morning Konoha tomorrow and run her whole schedule over to her," he continued, eyes on the word like a hawk watching it's pray.

_Huh?_ I just nodded my head, at a loss for words.

"Oh, yeah. I have your schedule with me. You also need to get all the audition tapes from the mailroom," he said and gave a quick glance at me, "oh, yeah. You can't leave until you finish them."

What? That'll take forever! We pulled into the parking lot and Sasuke stepped out of the car.

"Oh, I need you to make Ino and I reservations at La Noche," he demanded again!

I followed him closely behind but I could but wonder; isn't that a strip club?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I set my cell phone down. I had finished reserving the table and confirmed Ino's performance (that one took forever--the security guys thought I was a crazy stalker). I looked at the clock 12:30 PM. It was time for my lunch break. I peaked over at Sasuke, who was still in a meeting. I wondered how old he was--he looked young and handsome. Wait, handsome? No! No! My hormones are so messed up today.

I opened up the Internet and searched his name.

Uchiha Sasuke

Born July 23 (aged 22)

Hey, I'm four months older than him.

"Stalker," Tenten said in a sing-song voice. I immediately closed the window and whipped around on my desk chair.

"What the hell? I'm so not," I retorted and playfully hit her on the arm.

"You so are. Here's your CD. I sent you the design in a file through email, too," she said and handed over a normal size CD case. The cover had the words Azumi Kuroda printed on it in curly script and under it was the title of the demo--My Song and I. The background was my hand holding a cherry blossom over the shore.

"I really need to get back. I'm leaving early today," Tenten said.

"Why?"

"I'm sick," she said and gave a weak fake-cough and walked off. I put the CD into the yellow-envelope. It was addressed to Giza Records.

"Please let this be the last one," I whispered with my eyes closed. Then, I grabbed my bag, jacket, and cell phone. I walked to the elavator as I texted Sasuke, saying I went on my lunch break. I figured his phone would be on vibrate.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I ran to the elevator as fast as I could.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ended up eating my lunchroom in the mailroom. If I didn't I would probably never get to finish and go to Harumi's recital. There were at least one thousand submissions and I was pretty tempted to listen them. Half of them were crap, of course.

After five hours of sorting them I was done and got an angry call from Sasuke. "Where are the submissions?"

"I'll bring it up in a minute," I said and placed my purse over my shoulder and grabbed my own submission along with Sasuke's mail.

"Hold the elevator!" I yelled.

_Oh, god. It's him._

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted me as I got in.

"Hey, Naruto," I mumbleded.

Silence.

"Naruto, could you do me a favor?"

He starred at me. "Sure,"

"Can you give these to Sasuke? I need to leave,"

"Okay," he said and I handed him all the things in my hand.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sakura-chan! Wake up, Sakura-chan!" my brother yelled, shaking me. The sun shined through my bedroom window.

"What?" I responded and snuggled deeper down into the covers.

"Look!" he said and shoved a piece of paper in my face. I blinked and saw the headline:

**Konoha Times: 'Yamanaka Ino Caught Sharing Tongue with Uchiha Sasuke!' **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Happy 4th of July to all of you in the U.S.A!**

**I know this isn't very long but if it's not very long I can't update on the scheduled dates on my profile well. And for that I'm sorry! I'd appreciate if you guys review!**

**-Emiko Ishida**


	4. Scandal

I took the subway to work the next day because of news coverage about the scandal. The people on the train burried their faces in newspapers with the headline: 'UCHIHA CAUGHT KISSING CLIENT!' or 'UCHIHA AND YAMANAKA CAUGHT LIP LOCKING!'

The infamous picture that was everywhere featured Ino pressed against an alley wall with Sasuke's left hand straddling her thigh and his right groupping her boob.

It must've been a slow news day.

Once I got off and nearded the building I saw swarms of paparazzi crowd the streets, yelling and shouting. I immediately went through the back but a few chased me. Why is this such a big story? Ino's not pregnant is she? Sasuke didn't kill someone, didn't he? No, but he did hurt his 'humble' reputation. Same with Ino, A-list celebrities shouldn't be making out with their managers.

"Hey, what can you tell us?" one asked and shoved a microphone in front of me.

"Were Sasuke-san and Ino-san romantically involved before?" asked a female reporter.

"Is Ino pregnant?" another snapped.

They fired questions at me as I ran into the door and slammed it shut, slamming it on one of the paparazzi's hand at the same time. Inside the building security guards were walking around, intensely watching people who may be paparazzi. I got in the elvator and on my floor Tenten and two other secrataries were on the phone.

"I can assure you that Uchiha-san is dealing with these private issues maturely and professionaly and we ask you that you respect his privacy," they said, re

"Have you heard the news?" Hinata asked, walking up to me.

"Who hasn't?" I replied with a sigh.

"Is he here today?" I asked her once I put my bag down.

"Yeah, he's in a meeting with Fugaku-sama," she answered. I looked over at the meeting room's closed doors.

"Finally going to give his son 'The Talk'?"

"I think it's too late for that," I said and ripped the typed note off my computer screen.

**Sakura,**

**Cancel all of Ino's performances this week.**

**-Uchiha Fugaku**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The double doors slammed and I peaked over my computer screen to see Sasuke walking over to his office.

"Sasuke! What did your father say?" I yelled from my desk.

"We're not with Ino anymore," he replied. I stood up and followed him into his office.

I felt a knot form in my throat. "Then who are we with?"

"Whoever wins the audition," he said and began flipping trough some off the tapes.

"I'll help you," I said and grabbed a random one.

"No. This is my problem. You take the day off."

I couldn't argue with that.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, with my hand on the door knob. I had just came home to see my mother crying leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I lost my job, Sakura," she said with her hands in her face. I noticed she dropped the 'chan' suffix that she always used with my name.

My mouth dropped opened. "But you have your other jobs, Mom. It doesn't matter if you loose one," I tried consoling her.

"You're right, Sakura. Everything will be okay," she responded and forced a smile.

But I knew she was lying.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Ring!_

I groaned and groped around for my phone, which was resting on my nightstand. It was in the dead of the night.

I looked at the number: (989) 456-3333

**Sasuke.**

"Hello?" I mumbled. What the hell is so important? Someone better have died for him to call me this late.

"I found the girl," he said. His voice was clear, attentive and awake.

"Who?"

"The winner," he answered.

"Who's that?" I asked and yawned.

"Kuroda Azumi."

"What?!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kuroda Azumi is Sakura's stage name--a fact that Sasuke doesn't know.**

**I hate my writing in this chapter. Anyone of you watch Michael Jackson's memorial? That wasn't a celebration at all! People were saying it would be a celebration but instead I'm sobbing after watching his 11-year-old daughter say her dad was the best dad in the world and then breaking into tears. **

**Thank you to all of you who put this fic on their alerts/favorites and/or reviewed! And as a special thank you to Sasolove11 who reviewed the most! I would deeply appreciate it and would love it if you guys reviewed again.**

**-Emiko Ishida**


	5. That's The Way It Is

"What?! Are you serious?"

"You should accept Sasuke's offer, Sakura-chan! As they say--third time's the charm!"

"But no way in hell is Sasuke going to accept me--Haruno Sakura."

"What if you dress up?"

"Good idea, Tenten-chan!"

"Were not in a movie, girls."

"I can get you a good wig."

"And maybe you could use those color contacts!"

"What about my voice?"

"Make it lower."

"Sexier!"

"No. Stop it, Hinata, Tenten!"

"Why not? You'd be able to quit your job as Sasuke's bitch."

"You would be his boss, Sakura-chan."

"Ino's his bitch--not me."

"Sakura, dinner!" Mom called from downstairs.

"I need to go. I'll think about it," I said and shut my cell phone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I dragged myself to work the next day. People are starting to give me weird looks now. They probably think I'm sleeping with Sasuke. I plopped down at my desk and reached for my cell phone.

"Morning, Sakura," Sasuke said, walking past my desk.

I jumped.

"M-Morning," I replied, slightly surprised.

He handed me a folder.

Kago Yuka

456 S. Katsuyano Street

"Huh? What's this?"

"These are the other finalists. Interview them," he responded and leanded on my desk. _Um, feeling a little tad uncomfortable here!_

"What about Azumi?" I asked, looking up from the manilla folder in my hands.

"They're just last resorts. I posted the results on our website. They're just last resorts," he answered.

Good to know.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Excuse me are you, Kago Yuka?"

"Hai,"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Haruno Sakura from Konoha Entertainment,"

"What's this about?"

"It's about your audition. You're one of our finalists!" I said and paused.

"Really?"

There was no freak out. I had braced myself for that reaction? What an ungrateful bitch!

"I need to interview you,"

"Who is that, Yuka?" a man hollered from the other room.

"Could we do it outside?"

I gladly obliged.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"She's perfect, isn't she?" I asked.

Sasuke spun around in his desk chair. His expression wasn't happy or delighted at all. It was his usually scowl. "Listen, Sakura. In this industry you need a certain look,"

"Where are you getting at?"

"She's ugly," he came right out and said it.

"But she can sing," I protested.

"You know what I'm talking about. You've worked here for two years. She wouldn't sell," Sasuke responded.

"Oh, and an emaciated plastic slut can?" I snapped. I was furious.

"That's the way it is, Sakura."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After I left that day, I pulled out my cell phone as I walked down the street.

"Hello? This is Kuroda Azumi," I said, changing my voice a little.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I need to give you an explanation to why this is so short. I was typing up the remainder of the chapter but my dad called and said he wasn't going to be home for another hour. So she's very upset because he was supposed to have the whole week off but the big CEO came in and he was forced to work. My mom's crying now, saying she's the reason he works so hard is because she doesn't have a job and he doesn't want to risk losing his.**

**Now she's threatening me if I don't get off the computer she'll take it away (which she's done before) but I'll try to type the remainder and post it tomorrow! Tomorrow is my third anniversary of being Emiko Ishida so I'll try my best to upload it! Wish me luck! **

**Also, if you guys got any questions or suggestions about the fic, tell me! **

**I'd like to thank these people: Ayake Rin, AkiraxAkira, deedee2034, Sasuren, lexylovesanime, Digilovereader, EmmaCullen09, SarahAndreLouise, Zannen, bascketballangel27, suntan140, Hanako-chan92! **

**Sorry,**

**Emiko Ishida**


	6. Hear my Heart

**Does anyone know what real-life, famous japanese popstar I based the name Azumi Kuroda off of? I'll give you a hint: she's in her mid twenties and has been Japan's best selling singer for two times in a row. :) If you get it right I'll give you a preview of what's gonna happen next!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"He's right, Sakura," Tenten said, while pulling my hair into a pony tail.

"But it's stupid," I replied.

"A lot of things are stupid," Hinata said, walking up to us with a package of color contacts, "okay, I finally got them open!"

"Shall we do this?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," I answered with a heavy sigh.

The makeover was extensive. Tenten and Hinata showed up at my house around an hour ago while I was eating dinner. They had boxes of clothes and stuff that I didn't even know what was.

"Now, this is a wig snuggie," Tenten said after she had tied my hair down with bobby pins. She held a black net between her fingers.

"A what?"

"A wig snuggie,"

"It sounds like you just made that up,"

"Shut up!" Tenten cried, playfully and forced the net onto my head.

"Now," she said and put the wig on me. After it was secure I opened my eyes.

"You're Azumi," Hinata said, standing up from my bed and walking over to us.

I starred into the mirror. The black, wavy wig that went down to my breast made me look unrecognizable.

"See? No one could recognize you,"

"Put these on," Hinata said to me holding an contact container.

"How?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I'm here to see Uchiha Sasuke-san," I told the receptionist.

I took a seat on one of the leather coaches. This was so nerve wracking. I really wish I hadn't forgotten to put on deodorant.

"Azumi?"

It was him.

"Hi," I said and stood up, trying to advoid his eyes. Mine were hidden in a big pair of sunglasses.

"Come into the coference room,"

I followed him in. The curtains were drawn and the only light was just as messy usual. His lunch was hiding.

He sat down in his big, leather chair and folded his hands. I squirmed in my hard, wooden one.

"Why do you sing?" he asked me.

"Huh?"

"Why do you sing?" he repeated.

It was a simple question but I couldn't answer it. I could say something cliche like 'I love singing' but that was too obvious. My father gave me my first guitar when I was six and at first I didn't like it but then I saw him play it and I wanted, too. Those were some happier times.

"Because..."

He blinked.

"I want to find some place of my own,"

"Everyone wants to,"

"But without music I can't express my feelings! I do it through my lyrics,"

"How do you know what sells?"

"If my listeners can relate to my music then I'm confident they'll buy it,"

He smirked (he never smiles) and crossed his arms. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No! Not that I know of," I replied. The words slipped off my tongue.

"I'll see you again. Is Monday okay? We'll have the papers ready,"

I nodded and

He stood up, outstretched his hand. I grabbed my purse with my left and went to shake his hand and except he hugged me.

I was completely shocked and I felt the blood rush to my face like a flash floud. He let go after a few seconds and scooted a foot away from him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," I said and gave a bow.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Monday-- 12:32 PM_

_Konoha Entertainment Building_

An idol is a role model. Every piece of clothing, every move you take, and everything you say is monitored like you were a goddess. It's a good life but it can have very bad aspects.

But an idol is an icon--a product--not a singer. Let alone a person. And I feared Azumi could become that. I mean, Konoha Entertainment never had a person like that. And how would that be different in any other company?

I adjusted my white blazer. I was wearing a black strapless dress that went up to my knees. (Tenten forced me to wear it).

"There you are," Sasuke said, his arms outstretched.

Oh god, he's not gonna hug me, is he? Ah, no!

He grabbed me. I leaned into him, freaked out.

"My father is waiting for us in my office," he said and began to walk off.

I followed him into his office. The curtains were drawn and it was a mess. His lunch was buried under some files and binders. You could barely see the top of the wooden desk. Fugaku was sitting in Sasuke's leather desk chair. So I sat next to Sasuke on the opposite side of the desk, starring me down.

"How old is she?" he asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I was born on March 25, 1986. I'm twenty-three, sir," I answered.

I think that question was aimed at Sasuke.

"What is her concept?" he questioned again.

"Singing," Sasuke answered. I wouldn't have any idea how to answer that.

Fugaku gave him a confused look and opened his mouth to say something but instead Sasuke cut him off.

"We've never had a normal girl before. We had pop singers but they don't write their own lyrics,"

"So?" Fugaku said, crossing his arms.

"I'm more relatable than who parties all night at night clubs,"

"Are you single?" he asked me.

"Dad," Sasuke snapped.

"I have a boyfriend," I lied through my teeth.

"You're hired."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Thanks for the ride home,"

"No problem," Sasuke said, glancing at me for a moment. Oh, he looks at Azumi but not at Sakura.

"I was thinking of releasing Why? first,"

"When?"

"Probably on the 17th of May,"

"That's almost a month away,"

"You can managed. You already recorded it. In fact, half of those songs are bond to be produced on your debut album,"

"Only half?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I was able to finish this in time! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing and those of you who put this fic on your alerts or favorites list. A big thank you to basketballangel who took the time to send me her review via PM because the review button was acting up. Thanks so much, minna-san!**

**Love,**

**Emiko Ishida**


	7. Song for You

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Loneliness turned to hate _

_And sadness turned to pain_

_But I learned strength during those days_

_I just want you to say 'I'm sorry' to me_

"Who is that song for?" Sasuke asked, half way through the song.

I stopped singing. "Huh?" I said, trying to play dumb. I pulled off my headphones and looked at Sasuke through the glass of the recording studio.

"Is there a person you wrote that song for?" he asked.

"Yeah--my father. He abandonded my family years ago for another woman," I answered, trying to advoid his eyes.

"Men are such pigs, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," I said, smiling. "Listen, the way things are going I don't think we'll be able to put out the album out on July 2nd. I don't wanna rush anything. How about July 9th?" I asked.

"Not the 9th. Don't worry--we'll get it out," he said and grabbed his phone. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"But--"

"Let's take five," he said and pulled out his cell phone and sat back down in on the leather couch.

"Okay," I mumbled and grabbed my water bottle.

Within seconds my phone was vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and sure enough it was Sasuke. I pressed ignore.

"I wish my assitant would pick up her phone," he growled, throwing his phone.

I turned around and pulled out my cell phone in it was a text message saying--you're fired.

"Come on. We need to get more recordings in by the end of the day," I told him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Is Tenten seriously dating Neji?" I asked Hinata. Today was my first performance. Well, it wasn't really a performance unless you call a performing for a bunch of old guys who hold shares of Konoha Entertainment's stocks a performance. Why would they even buy my single? They're getting the profits.

"Yeah, are you really going to wear that to peform?" Hinata replied, looking me down. I was wearing a gray shirt that went past my butt and white leggings. I wore a silver chain around my neck, too.

"Yeah. . ." I replied and just got a bit more nervous. "What's June 9th to Sasuke, anyway?"

"It's his brother's birthday," Hinata answered.

"So?" I asked, sipping my water.

"His brother died four years ago from a car crash."

"Oh."

"Hey, we need you now, Kuroda-san," Naruto said, totally oblivious to the fact that I was Sakura.

"Here is a new artisit--please welcome Kuroda Azumi-san!" Ino yelled and there was a round of applause.

I slowly walked onto stage with my guitar case. I opened it and pulled out a single candle and matches. I lite the candle and strumed my guitar.

_I lost my ability to smile and tears are threatening to fall_

_I just pretended that I was okay with it all _

_My thoughts are flowing out _

_I can't get them to stop_

_Why did you leave me standing here alone?_

_Why did you leave me to freeze in the cold?_

_And why am I crying for you?_

_I want to see you know_

_I want to tell you how I feel_

_Even if it's just for a second_

_I want you to say 'I love you' to me_

_Loneliness turned to hate and sadness turned to pain_

_But I learned strength during those days_

_I just want you to say 'I'm sorry' to me_

_Why am I still grieving?_

_Why am I still wishing?_

_And why am I still crying for you?_

_Even though all this time has past I can't forget you_

_These thoughts won't go away_

_So on the road I walk I'll sing this song_

_Until I run out of air_

_Why am I still grieving?_

_Why am I still wishing?_

_And why am I still crying for you?_

_Can you hear my voice?_

_Singing through raspy breaths and sobs_

_I'll never stop until I get ride of this despair_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

And just like that--my performance gained a lot of attention. I never thought it would feel weird to have posters of my face around town and Konoha Entertainment's headquarters. My name had become one of the most searched for the month of April.

The next few weeks passed and I was recording for the majority of the day or going to photo shoots. It was one week away from releasing my new single and the new album was almost finished. I just needed to do the photo shoot for the album and some interviews to promote. I had to go with a personal trainer twice a week, too..

"I have a present for you," Sasuke said as we drove down the highway.

"It's not my birthday," I responded, frowning.

He laughed and pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and I followed. He opened his garage door and there were two cars. A red one and a black one.

"Take your pick," he told me, gesturing to the cars.

"You're givng one to me?"

He nodded.

"N-N-No. There's no way I can accept this, Sasuke!"

"If you top the charts then you'll deserve it."

I looked at him and then the car.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"He totally gave me a car!"

"You're kidding!" Hinata said through the phone.

"Roadtrip! Pack your fake IDs and make up, ladies!" Tenten cheered.

"No," Hinata and I said at the same time.

"Sasuke must like Azumi," Tenten said. At that point, I almost crashed my car.

"I'm at the gym. I gotta go you guys," I said and got out of my car. Sasuke couldn't

I put my backpack down and looked around for my personal trainner. She wasn't there yet. I sat down on one of the benches and scanned the room. And on one of the tread mills was Ino, wearing tight shorts and a sports bra. I ducked behind one of the weight racks. She would definently recognize me.

"Kuroda Azumi seems to be the new face of Konoha Entertainment after Yamanaka Ino's scandal weeks ago," the news caster said.

Ino let out a scream and fell off the tread mill.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Okay, so here it is... just very late. This chapter almost killed me while trying to write it. I can guarantee the other one won't take too long to write--no more than 10 days from today. I want to finish the entire story by the end of September. **

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Emiko Ishida**


	8. Don't Talk to Me About Love

The remainder of May was hell. Each week I recorded a song (even though I finished my album) or did an interview or photoshoot. Plus I had to workout every week like I was going to splurge at home and gain twenty pounds.

"You have a performance on the 7th,"

"Alright," I said and closed the car door.

"Hello, Sasuke," Ino said. She glared at me, "Azumi."

"How well did your single sell? 20,000 copies?"

"25,000," Sasuke snapped.

"Your last one sold only 27,000. That's not much either," I retorted, not expecting it to cause such a reaction.

"Bitch!" she yelled and flung her purse at me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I'm sorry about Ino," Sasuke said.

Jazz music was softly playing in the background of Sasuke's apartment. I felt like I was in a five star restaurant. The walls were dark red and filled with artwork and the left side had windows that stretched from the floor to the celling overlooking the city at night.

"No, it's okay," I said, pocking at my sashimmi. I stared at all the sparkling lights.

"Want dessert?" he said, standing up.

"Okay," I said, a little shly. If I was using a personal trainer then why did he offer me dessert? Eh, what the hell.

He came back out with two glasses of sake.

Oh, crap. I didn't really drink sake. Okay, I don't drink sake. I only did once three years ago with Tenten and Hinata and I would not want to do it again. It tasted like rubbing alchol.

I forced myself to take a sip and made a face.

"Do you live by yourself?"

"No, I live with my siblings. . .uh. . .my parents died in a car crash five years ago,"

"I'm sorry," he said and looked down with a pained expression on his face.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. Well, I did," he replied. He tensed up.

"Sorry," I said. I could see tears in his eyes. "I should go."

"Wait," He yelled and grabbed my wrist, twisting my around and pressed his lips against mine.

I didn't know if it was the sake or what but I liked being kissed by him--even if his breath smelled like sake.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sorry for the wait. I prmise I'll upload the other chapter by Friday. I already wrote it so all I have to do is type it but the problem is I always find something wrong with it. **

**Please remember to review and a big thank you to yumi-echizen, Akaria-sama, soRa-chan, SasoLOVE111, Uchihablossom0626, and Luna Rei Harmony for reviewing! I really want to hit 50 reviews with this storyand there only five or six chapters left! **

**Love,**

**Emiko Ishida**


	9. Why?

_Chirp! Chirp! _

My eyes fluttered open. I felt warm. I looked down--I wasn't wearing anything.

Fuck.

I looked over at the man next to me,who was sleeping on his stomach.

"Sasuke?" I blurted out of surprise. I jumped out of the bed and crossed my arms over my breasts. "D-Did we?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head a little. His voice was horse.

I tried to recall the events.

I looked over at my clothes across the room. I picked up my jeans and undergarments and scampered into the bathroom.

"I need to head to the gym," I lied, trying to pull my clothes on. My wig was a little lopsided. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Azumi, take the day off," he said, knocking on the door.

"Azumi?" he asked and I heard a click. I whirled around and saw Sasuke, naked, standing in the door way. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo, threw it at him, and picked up my shirt.

"I'm going. I'll see you later," I said to him and grabbed my purse from the kitchen table.

"Wait!" I heard him yell as soon as I closed his apartment door.

I ran down the hallway, crying softly. I--no--Azumi had lost her virginity to her manager. And he didn't even know it was me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I cried driving home and could only stop when I got home.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Mom asked. I adjusted my sunglasses so she wouldn't see my red eyes.

"Onee-san! Okaeri!"

I sniffed. "I need to work on a new song, Mom. I'll see you guys later,"

"But we never see you,Onee-san!" Rika cried.

She was right. I had been so worked up in my job.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight, okay?" I said, trying my best to sound happy.

I ran upstairs and flopped on my bed. Should I call Hinata and Tenten?

"Azumi? You have a phone call," Mom said, opening my door a crack.

I took the phone from her. "Hello?" I said, changing my voice.

"I'm sorry," the voice said. It was Sasuke. Shit.

I was silent.

"Azumi?"

"I don't know. Let's just forget this ever happened,"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at ten?" he replied.

"Yeah," I said, trying to hold back tears again.

I picked up my pencil and notebook and began to write.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Mom? What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, nothing just finishing some bills,"

I looked at the little orange can on the table. "At two o'clock in the morning?"

"I feel asleep. You should go to bed, you have that Music Station performance tomorrow,"

"You're sure you're okay? I could loan you money if you need it,"

A big grin formed on her face. "No, thank you, sweetheart,"

"Alright, then," I said and went back to sleep. "Oyasumi!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_10:53 AM_

I yawned. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't keep my eyes from closing while the make up artisit applied a brown eye shadow to my eyelids. It kind of tickled.

_Ring! _

I reached over to my purse and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello? Hiroki?" I said.

"Sakura! Mom won't wake up. She's not breathing!" he cried.

"What? You better not be lying!" I yelled. "Call 311 right now! I'll meet you at the hospital!"

"Okay," he said, I could tell he was crying.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked me.

I jumped off the chair, tore off the smock, and ran for my dressing room.

"Azumi? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, grabbing my arm.

"My mom is being taken to the hospital. I need to go," I told him frantically. Oh my god--this was not happening? How did this happen?

"I thought you said your mom died," he replied, jogging after me.

He was right. I stopped and looked at the wall to my left. I needed a quick lie. "I-I. . .um. . .the truth is. . . my sister is going into labor. The reason why I didn't tell you was because she's only seventeen. I'm sorry!"

"Azumi, you need to perform. You're on in ten minutes and if you don't perform we'll get a lawsuit," he told me.

"But my siblings are waiting for me. They're only twelve and seven!"

"You're on in five," a employee said to us.

_Ring!_

"Hello?" I said, putting my phone to my ear.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" a man said.

"H-Hai?" I responded. I already knew at that point.

"I'm sorry--"

I dropped my phone and looked up at Sasuke. I didn't even know I had tears flowing down my face until he hugged me. I began to sob uncontroably.

"Azumi! Azumi! Listen to me," he said and dragged me down the hallway and to the curtain. I could hear people cheering 'Azumi'. He opened it a crack but I couldn't see through my tears.

"Look at your fans. You can't dissapoint them!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Our next performer is a strong newcomer. Please welcome Kuroda Azumi!"

The crowd cheered and clapped but I couldn't hear them my hands were shaking and a I couldn't seem to get hold of my guitar. I looked over at Sasuke, whose arms were crossed.

I bite my lip and strummed my guitar.


	10. Liar

**I think I owe you guys an explanation about the last chapter. I never planned to kill off Sakura's mom. I didn't intend for this to be the way that Sasuke finds out about Sakura either.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's so short. I finished typing the next one so it should be up today or tomorrow. **

**Reviews are love!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Only two days after my mother's death I dragged myself to the album release party.

"Hey," Sasuke said, dressed in black slacks, black jacket, and a maroon velvet shirt. It was unbuttoned so I could see some of his chest hair. I felt my heart melt.

"Hi, Sasuke," I said, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"You should speak," he said and took my hand.

"Eh?" I squeaked. He leaded me up to the DJ. He handed me the mic.

"Um. . .I don't know what to say," I said into the microphone.

I really didn't.

"For two months, Sasuke and I have been working on this album and loss a lot fo sleep." Laughs erupted from the audience. "I've always dreamed of being a singer ever since I was a teenager I dreamed of becoming and my dream came true. However, this is not Kuroda Azumi's dream. It's not mine. I'm not Kuroda Azumi," I took of the wig and the hair net, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What the hell?!" Sasuke said, slamming his fist into the wall. The guests were escorted out on Sasuke's orders but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but--"

"But what? You were afraid--"

"Yeah!"

"You'd loose your contract?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down. I looked up when the sound of shattering glass rang in my ear. Sasuke had thrown something against the wall.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you! You said that Yuka wouldn't have made it so why would your assistant, who was not nearly as good as Yuka, make it in show business. I needed money and I've always wanted to be a singer! We can't all be like you who had their jobs handed to them. You needed Azumi Kuroda and I wasn't going to let your recklessness cost me my job because you can't control keep your pants on!" I said and threw a champagne glass at him.


	11. I Want to Go Home

**Hi, guys! This is the last chapter before the epilogue! I hope you enjoy it! It's short and a little rushed. I knew I promised this a few days ago but I got stomach flu--seriously. (Damn tacos!)**

**I posted a link to the song featured in this chapter. I really love it and think it fits with the theme. I suggest you play it while reading.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

"Today, we gather here today to--"

'We'? Who's 'we'? 'We' can be three people? I tried to block the pastor's voice out of my ears and just stared at the coffin. I decided that it would be a closed funeral. I didn't want my last image of my mother to be her in a coffin. Who would?

Is this what it feels like in a funeral? I don't feel like bursting into tears--more uncomfortable than sad. I've had five days to feel sad. I need to support my siblings--be there rock.

"On June 4th, Haruno Hanami left us--"

I squeezed my eyes shut and took Hiroki's hand in mine. I felt a tear roll down my face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**Teenage dreams in a teenage circus**

**Running around like a clown on purpose**

**Who gives a damn about the family you come from?**

**No givin up when you're young and you want some**

I picked up the mail in the mail box. Nothing but bills. I let out a sigh and followed my siblings into the house.

"Hey."

I jumped and dropped the mail.

Sasuke was leaning against the fence.

**Running around again**

**(Running around again)**

**Running from running**

"What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled and put my sunglasses on the top of my head.

Sasuke just chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" we both said at the same time.

**Waking up in the midday sun**

**What's to live for?**

**You could see what I've done**

**Staring at emotion**

**In the light of day**

**I was running from the things that you'd say**

He laughed. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Take as much time as you need. I was just. . .um. . .startled when you told me about your identity. Azumi was just you with a wig."

"Hm," I replied, like he always would.

What should I say? I was serious about quitting being Kuroda Azumi.

**We are not what you think we are**

**We are golden, we are golden.**

**(We are not what you think we are**

**We are golden, we are golden)**

But I really didn't know what to say, especially when he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

**Teenage dreams in a teenage circus**

**Running around like a clown on purpose**

**Who gives a damn about the family you come from?**

**No giving up when you're young and you want some**

And I didn't want to pull away.


	12. Epilogue

**Kuroda Azumi--no--Haruno Sakura Knocks Yamanaka Ino off Her Throne!**

**Konoha Times**

**March 21, 2010**

Haruno Sakura (23) made her debut under her real name a week ago. Her single 'Alive' earned the number one position on the charts, selling 302, 341 copies on it's first week.

"I was an assitant at Konoha Entertainment and I accidently sent my demo under my stage Azumi Kuroda. So I knew they wouldn't want to hire an assitant no matter how good I was so I had to dress up but I wanted to be known as myself. I needed to be, most people aren't in this industry, whether it's fake noses, fake sounds, fake personalities. All of mine are real. That's what my music is about," Haruno stated in an interview.

Haruno dedicated the single to her mom, Haruno Hanami (47), who died last June, the reason for her nine month hiatus. She announced her hiatus after revealing that Kuroda Azumi was really her in a stunning black wig. 2009's highest selling album was 'My Story'--which was techinacally Sakura's under her allias. Despite the scandal Haruno seems to have her future plannded out for her. Her new album has a early fall release and an arena tour from 2010 to 2011.

But does this 24-year-old singer have a guy in her life?

"Oh, yes," she says.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**That was it, you guys. I really hoped you liked such an abrupt ending. School starts in three days and I'm dreading it--a new school year full of high school entrance exams and new teachers. All of you made my summer very happy with all the reviews and almost five thousand hits. I love you guys!**

**Next year I hope to see you again with a new multi-chapter fic!**

**But, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed--especially SasoLOVE111, Ayake Rin, Luna Rei Harmony, Uchihablossom0626 and XxBrokenShadowxX! **

**And everyone who favorited/alerted this fic--all 53 of you--AngelCerryBlossom, Asarin159, Ayake Rin, bascketballangel27, BlessTheDevil, bluesapphire19, cherry-blossom-101, DigiLoveReader, earthtosammy, EmmaCullen09, eviltwin222, fallen angels blood shed tears, Flying Leaves, , GOTH-Lolita27, Guidette Mafia Mama, Heartmakerpuppeteer, ichigorukia4life, itachimeri1989, kakiro19, Kick -Assing -Kunoichi, KurenaiBara-chan, Lady Auzie, Lady-Coy23, loca4life, love4anime, Luna Rei Harmony, maximumride24, moonshine86, MusicalLuver, Naruto8ramen, Oblivion's Creed, pink-pretty-princess-, rolfbunnies, SarahAndreLouise, SasoLOVE111, Sasuren, shadowxblossomx, ssraja10, StarS 009, SUNTAN140, Thuong-Chan, totally preOccupieD, Troublesome-monkey-dono, Uchihablossom0626, waterflygirl, WooHooDork, -Chan.X, XxBrokenShadowxX, xXxHayaiUrufuNagareboshixXx, Yoojae, yumi-echize and finally Zannen! Whoa, that was long!**

**Thank you so much,**

**Emiko Ishida**


End file.
